User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
UTC, the of , . Have a nice day!}} }} A Little Help Does anyone know how to make a Show-Hide box stay in "Hide" status when the page is loaded? I don't want to archive my Rate-A-User but it takes up so much space...so I thought I'd put it in a show-hide box. But, it starts on "Show" which kinda defeats the purpose >.> (T/ ) 04:30, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Well, since hideshow doesn't work (lol) you might wanna check someone's userpage, there's plenty that use something like that for their chars and stuff that's set to hide automatically --Gimmethegepgun 04:36, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::It works for me...Well, I checked around and it seems the only way to set it to auto-hide is if you have two or more boxes. Hmm. (T/ ) 04:39, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::I was right! Heheh, that's so much cleaner... (T/ ) 04:49, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::Been awhile since bothered to play with the show/hide boxes, but vaguely recall had to be more than one before the browser would bother hiding them. Hope this helps. --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:56, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::While you're at it, add a show/hide to your admin-stuff box, it's big and I already read it, it's only anoying now. reanor 05:01, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah that would be helpful, giant blue banners kinda remind me of ads. As I haven't seen an ad in a very long time (gogo ABP!) it is a very disturbing memory :/ --Gimmethegepgun 05:03, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Err, in case you didn't notice, that is for MY usage and not yours :D I can take off the one here and leave one on my Userpage, but no one looks there anyways... (T/ ) 05:04, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::That's a good idea. It might be YOUR talkpage, but it is our chatroom :D reanor 05:05, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::I still get to keep the clock, though. :) (T/ ) 05:06, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Yay clock! Also, maybe we should start up the EntroForums or something :P --Gimmethegepgun 05:07, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Alright, but we'll only allow it because of the "Have a Nice Day!" greeting. And remember, we'll be watching you... reanor 05:09, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::TBH the clock doesn't even work properly, since I don't live at UTC time and don't know where that is either... and, if you switch between this page and my Userpage, the time is different on both. XD (T/ ) 05:10, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::That's entropy (the concept) in the making. Time paradoxs FTW. reanor 05:11, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::You know, that brings up a rather random question: Why is Entropy an admin? Entropy is chaos, correct? And admins are charged with organization? Just a thought --Gimmethegepgun 05:14, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::GW:ADMIN says otherwise. I am charged with destruction, not organization - I specialize in Banhammer, Deletion, and Revert Bad Edits. None of those are constructive, so I am true to form :) (T/ ) 05:16, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Exactly, this isn't GWW. Admins here are to act fast and mercyless. Policies and consensus are FTL. reanor 05:22, 12 November 2007 (UTC) *GWiki Admin = + *GWW Admin = + (T/ ) 05:29, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, GuildWiki admins don't even need an Elite skill to do their job, they are that good. Anyway, IDK what's your UTC (U Take Cofee?) clock is doing right now, but I'm off to bed. Good night :) reanor 05:34, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::UTC? Nope. Nasty stuff. Also, were you using the Merciless Spear icon as an "owning" thing or a "merciless" thing? --Gimmethegepgun 05:36, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::Merciless of course! But yeah - what is UTC? ... When I first made the clock I looked for some piece of code which would let me set it to my current timezone (is 9:30 PM now). That way, people visiting my page(s) would be able to tell what time it was where I lived, and that would indicate whether there was any possibility of me being on or not. :::Otherwise I want to make some sort of "time card" which lets me "punch in" when I log on, to let visitors know I'm on. But I dunno how to do that, or if it's even possible. (T/ ) 05:38, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::w:UTC. Apparently someone was an idiot, as it stands for Coordinated Universal Time (CUT). GJ morons, you can't even get your letters in the right order --Gimmethegepgun 05:40, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry people but I'm putting it back; I made it smaller and I will be moving my personal Admin Tools into a different Template. The template's message is aimed at people who aren't you folks - users who don't know me like anons and such. I'm sorry if it bothers you but it is part of my administrative duties, I feel. (T/ ) 06:52, 12 November 2007 (UTC) There. I wish there was a way to sandwich both templates together - the Blue notice on the left half, the Tools box on the right - but that is really advanced coding beyond my puny Wikiskills :) (T/ ) 07:17, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :I'll give that a try...(WARNING: this wiki might explode soon) reanor 14:52, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Alright, is this what you wanted? reanor 15:05, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Awol Good idea, but it does make checking your wishlist a little awkward (you already had a deathbane pommel anyway though) -Ezekiel 09:28, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Why can't you get on now, anyways? Lord Belar 02:23, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::She is on --Gimmethegepgun 02:24, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::Not rly, just skimming important pages to distract from tedium of research paper (T/ ) 02:25, 15 November 2007 (UTC) I'm bored So I'm going to go do something... A.D.D. with scroll button up ftl again.-- igathrashTalk^ 23:51, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Slow Loading Just wondering if anyone else is noticing extremely slow loading times on the wiki as of recently. (forgetting to sign my comment ftw) Isk8 18:34, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Definatly. I thought it was my computer (I just fired up Armadillo run, and after a while 'Wiki went slow). Until I visited other sites... On the other hand: why bring it up here? -- -- (s)talkpage 18:44, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::Because I wasn't sure where else to bring it up ... lol. I was wondering if it was my net connection too, but everything else has been running fine. Isk8 19:09, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::Slow is right. I click the Watchlist right after I log on and suddenly it's slow as sludge --Gimmethegepgun 19:41, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Definately slower... and only this website, too. Any idea what's going on here?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:56, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::It's Wikia¬¬. BTW, it's been a while, Marco, glad to see you're back, we...missed you :S? (I miss Entropy, she left for a 4 day lunch) reanor 20:06, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, blame wikia, the'll crush our bandwith further! RT | Talk 20:13, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Wikia is taking advantage of Entropy's absence. She'll ban them when she comes back, just wait and see...:P reanor 20:20, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Yayy... go super Entropy! RT | Talk 20:45, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::To Ereanor: I left? Check my contributions.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:56, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::You weren't home!!! As in, spamming here. reanor 22:38, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :How about we hit Wikia with this... The Nerf Stick is a Unique Item dropped by Arenanet Developers. Weapon Stats Hammer *Blunt damage: 19-35 (req. 9 Hammer Mastery) *Damage +15% *Armor -10 (while attacking) *Life stealing: 5 *Health regeneration -1 *Health +30 Notes *This weapon uses the Spiked Club skin. *Each hit causes all targets skills to have an increased recharge, smaller duration, higher energy cost or several of these. It also has a chance to lower attributes. Taken from User:Soqed hozi (I think my threat is starting to work... page seems to load faster now :D ) Isk8 21:58, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::The Wikia guys read the "Entropy will ban them" threat. So they fixed it. reanor 22:40, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yay for threats? -- -- (s)talkpage 22:40, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yay for Entropy. reanor 22:41, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Boo for Wikia -- -- (s)talkpage 22:43, 13 November 2007 (UTC)